


power of love

by goosedown



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Lube, forgive me jsesu, im so durnk, rory made me fdo it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosedown/pseuds/goosedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve nd red skull plto is for LSORS!!!!</p><p>(im so drunk, .,. rory made me rfcukin write this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	power of love

"This is the real me!!" said the Red Skull as he ripped off his human face that bore a striking resemblance to that of Agent Smith in The Matrix trilogy. 

Steve's face softened with pity. He stepped forward in the flaming cavern, hand outstretched.

"You don't have to do this. You are strong enough as you are: human. You don't have to supercede your humanity."

The Red Skull laughs, but it's hollow.

"Steve, this is something I've always had to do."

"BUT WAIT" Steve cries.

"there's something i can give you!"

"what"

"Let me show you. Let me show you what love can do. What it can be."

The Red Skull hesitates, head cocked. Then — 

"Very well then, American. Show me your love."

\---

Steve drops to his knees in front of the Red Skull. 

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

The Red Skull nods.

"Alright."

Steve unzips The Red Skull's pants and frees his fully hardened dick. It's red and stands at complete attention. He begins to mouth it gently, kissing the slit and tonguing the shaft. The Red Skull moans, twining his fingers in Steve's hair.

"God. FUck. Steve. Feels so. Good. Scheitze."

Steve lightly nips The Red Skull's thigh.

"Be quiet. Bucky's around here somewhere."

The Red Skull tries to suppress his moans, but Steve's mouth is just too good. It feels like warm velvet encasing his throbbing member. A moment later, Steve pulls away.

"I want you to fuck me," Steve says.

The Red Skull shivers. 

"Okay," he says.

Steve pulls his pants down, exposing two muscled globes of ass cheek.;we Thrye' pearly and lack any cellulite; The Red Skull wants to grab one cheek in each hand and gently (or not so gently) squeece.

"Just put it in. I'll be okay. I am a super solder," says Steve as he looks back at The Red Skull with love and adoration. His asshole is gaping wide. The Red Skull wonders if Steve had prepared himself beforehand, up to the elbow inside himself.

The flames lick around them tout as The Red Skull says, "Okay," and thrusts his massive, red, super-duper engorrgerd talllywhacker into Steve's waiting asshole. Steve whines.

"Oh god, yes, that's it, right there, sweet Jesus on my mother's grave — "

Steve babbles as The Red Skull begins to pound Steve's sweet ass without mercy. It's so tight, The Red Skull's rock-hard dick. 

"You feel so good, Steve, I only want to fuckc you , foreer! No more of that dweeb who helps me out in the lab. That's not true love. I love you so much, Steve. Your Asshhole is so tight!!!"

Steve moans, and his back arches against the Red Skull, and The Red Skull has never felt so alive. Each nerve is burning, along with the flames laving at the cave walls alongside their passionate lovemaking. The Red Skull continues to ram his massive 9inch meatwndd so oh are into Steve's asshole. 

"God , tight there.., you hit my prostate. Please. , again!!" Steve yelps. The STred Skull groans and bites Steve's niple. His neck is that lng. He fucks his gigantic super hard destroyer pecker into Steve's lovespot once, twice, thrice again. Steve whines and comes against the wall in a peat of white. The Red Skull laughs.

"I'm going to make you come at least two more times"

"Yes please"

The Red Skulll continues to pound his engird penis into Steven Roger's butt orifice as Steve moans shamelessly, come leaking onto the cave wall. The Red Skull grabs a hank of Steve's hair.

"Come for me again, Steve. I want to feel the rings of your intestinal muscle contact against my dick."

Steve cries out as white come splatters the cave wall once again. His legs begin to shake, and they give out. The Red Skull supports him fully now.

"You're at my mercy, you little bitch of an America. What do you have to say about love now?"

As wrung-out as Steve is fromg his two consecutive corgams, he manages a wry grin.

"I think u love me now, Red Skull. Or you at least love my tender sweet asshole!!!"

The Red Skull comes inside of Steve with a shout, burying his fiery-hot come inside of Steve's anal cavity with a shot of bliss.

The Red Skull collapses. He hasn't come this hard in twenty years. 

Stve grins. 

"I have your power now. I am now a super duper solider. Nad you know now the power of LOVE!!! TASTE My asshole, Red kull!!"

The Skul Red nods, defeated. 

"Gladly, babe."

Steve grins and lowers his pants all the way to his knees this time.

"Your come is still in my asshole. You should lick it out."

"Yea probe should"

"Get on in there big ole boy"

The Red Skull kisses Steve passionately, first on the mouth with tongue, then on the asshole with tongue.

"Glady."

**Author's Note:**

> its a love stofyr bby just say uyes
> 
> \---
> 
> edit: jesus shitting christ what the fuck is this


End file.
